The Other Side
by Sebastian Smythe-Allen
Summary: Sebastian is Barry's alter-ego that nobody knows about. Sure, people had met Sebastian, but they didn't know Barry. Sebastian begins to come out again after Barry gets his superpowers, and he has no idea what to do with his alter-ego. Rated T for swearing


There was a part of Barry Allen that had been locked away for years. Since he had graduated from high school. Even if half of those years had been a blur.

All because of Sebastian. Sebastian was his alter-ego. He didn't have any control over his, and it had scared him the first time it had happened. Often, Sebastian had only clouded his judgement, but there were times when he'd take over completely, and it was bad when that happened. Sebastian had caused physical harm to a guy at the school near the one he'd gone to. Sebastian was out most of his high school years, so the few times Barry was out, everybody called him Sebastian.

He knew it was had to have been some form of DID, but after high school it stopped, so he never had done anything about it. Never told anybody. And now, for the first time in over five years, Barry could feel Sebastian surfacing. He did his best to fight it. Sebastian mixed with super speed wouldn't end well. He already knew that. But it didn't work long, it just made Sebastian come out quicker when he did. He lost hours of time that day, remembering little to nothing. Eventually, he managed to press Sebastian back down with help from the team, but they just thought he was affected by that dumb meta human.

But it was too late, the damage had been done. Sebastian had been pulled from the depths of his mind.

It was another two weeks before Sebastian came back. He knew that week had been too quiet for a reason. It was easy for anybody to tell that Barry was more snappy and agitated than usual.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Cisco finally asked, tired of his friend biting his head off.

"Nothing." Barry lied through clenched teeth. Sebastian had been at the forefront of his mind for the past two days. He wasn't trying as hard this time to push Sebastian back, but enough that he wasn't completely taking him over. He groaned at the look Cisco was giving him. "I'm going home."

Without pausing for a reply, Barry sped out, but barely made it feet before he stumbled, and fell.

Maybe he spoke too soon.

"No, no, no." Barry muttered. He tried to fight Sebastian again, but it wasn't working. He didn't have a big choice of options, so he sped down to the pipeline, and shut himself in. "Cisco!"

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Cisco's voice came through the speaker.

"Cisco! Don't let me out." Barry said, but his voice was very strained. He squeezed his eyes shut as a sharp pain shot through his head. He groaned at the feeling. "No!" he muttered to himself, backing into the wall of the cell.

Cisco left the Cortex, and ran down to the pipeline, extremely confused. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am now." Barry said. "Could you let me out?"

"Why did you put yourself in there in the first place?" Cisco asked, walking over to let his friend out.

"I don't know." Barry answered. "I just kind of blanked out for a second."

Cisco reached out to touch the screen, but stopped as Barry yelled, sounding like he was struggling. Cisco turned back to his senses, and reached out to open the cell again, wanting to help his friend.

"No! Don't!" Barry yelled, sounding exasperated. "Cisco whatever happens, under any circumstances, do not- Dude, open the door, I need to get out."

"What the hell?" Cisco said, extremely confused.

"I can explain, I just need you to open the door." Barry said. "NO!"

Cisco watched as Barry struggled.

"Open it!" he yelled. "I need to get-"

Barry yelled, covering his ears with his hands. Finally, he seemed to relax. He dropped his hands to his side, his breathing heavy.

"What the hell is going on?" Cisco said.

"I, uh- it's over." Barry said. "I can explain, but I need you to let me out."

Cisco was conflicted. Barry had told him not to open the door, now he was telling him to open it.

"Come on, please?" Barry said, standing up;

"Why can't you explain it from there?" Cisco asked. Barry was confusing him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to take a chance. Barry slammed his hands on the glass.

"Let me out!" he yelled. Cisco pulled out his phone, and called Caitlin.

"Caitlin, something's wrong with Barry." Cisco said.

"Fuck you!" Barry yelled, and Cisco was sure Caitlin could hear it on the other end. "Let me out!"

"I'm on my way." Caitlin said, and hung up on Cisco.

Sebastian leaned against the glass, glaring at the two on the other side.

"Let me out." he demanded. "I'm not some fucking animal at the zoo for you to look at."

Neither paid him any attention, just talked with each other.

"Hello?" he said. "Let me out. It's illegal for you to hold me against my will."

"You put yourself in there. Then told me not to let you out." Cisco said. He'd learned the names of the two by listening to them talk.

"No, I did not." Sebastian snarled. "Look, you might as well let me out. Nothing is wrong with me."

"That's why you locked yourself in the pipeline." Cisco said.

"Let me out, or I'll call the police on you." Sebastian said, and searched all his pockets for his phone. He didn't find the device, and spotted it several feet across the room. "Dammit, Barry."

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Cisco asked.

"Does Barry seem like the type of person to do that?" Sebastian sneered. "No. I'm not Barry. My name is Sebastian."

"Dissociative Identity Disorder." Caitlin stated.

"Wow. Thanks, doc." Sebastian remarked sarcastically.

"That is unnecessary." Cisco said.

"So are you." Sebastian said coolly.

"Okay, you know what?" Cisco said. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this."

Cisco turned and left, and Caitlin wasn't far behind.

"Where's Barry?" Joe asked. Barry wasn't responding to calls.

"Pipeline." Cisco said, then muttered something that Joe couldn't quite hear.

"By the way, he said not to let him out." Caitlin said. "Don't question it."

"Okay." Joe said, and headed to the pipeline where his foster son sat on the floor of one of the cells. "Barr."

Barry turned his head to look at him, a sneer plastered on his face, which took Joe aback.

"Unless you're going to let me out, you can turn back around." he said.

"What the hell?" Joe said.

"Like I said, let me out, or leave." Barry snarled.

"What happened?" Joe asked. Barry scoffed.

"Does Barry not tell anybody anything?" Barry asked. "Go the hell away."

Barry refused to pay Joe anymore attention, instead choosing to stare at the ceiling. After a minute, Joe realized that Barry wasn't going to give him any answers, and left.


End file.
